


And the sun pours down like honey

by sarahcakes613



Series: The Cohen Files [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canada, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Honeymoon, gratuitous descriptions of how the sun looks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Snapshots throughout a day of Yara and Dany enjoying their honeymoon. Nothin' but fluff (and the vaguest bit of smut).





	And the sun pours down like honey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Are we moving towards some transcendental moment?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453776) by [sarahcakes613](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613). 



_And you want to travel with her, and you want to travel blind_  
 _And you know that she will trust you_  
 _For you've touched her perfect body with your mind -_ Suzanne, Leonard Cohen

The sun is shimmering through a thin layer of clouds as Yara surreptitiously snaps a photo of Dany leaning over to pet someone’s dog. The cloud cover is not enough to prevent the early afternoon light from catching in her silvery-blonde hair, and Yara stands momentarily transfixed. Dany chats for a moment with the dog’s owner before walking over to Yara, smile wide across her face.

“I think that’s the fourth or fifth dog now you’ve stopped to pet,” Yara teases. “Calamar isn’t going to know what to think when we return home smelling like we’ve spent the weekend at a dog park.”

Dany laughs in response. “Calamar will probably sniff our ankles once and then go back to whatever he’s doing while pretending we aren’t there.” It’s true, their cat is less family pet and more third flatmate who keeps an opposing schedule to theirs. He shows up at breakfast and supper and Yara’s never been sure where he spends the rest of his time.

Their walk back to the hotel is a slow amble, a constant refrain of stopping to pet dogs, contemplating menus, and at one point, taking a few minutes to stand and watch a glassblower at work in his studio, windows open to the public.

They stop for ice cream at one of the crèmeries facing the water and take their cones down to sit on a bench on the promenade, backs to the water so the sun is not in their eyes. The sun is lowering but has not yet begun its descent, its rays casting a wavy shimmer over the cobblestones.

* * *

 

The suite they are staying in has a large walk-in shower stall, more than ample space for them both. They take turns soaping each other up and rubbing each other down, hands lingering briefly here and there, mouths occasionally following behind. Dany lathers up her hair, finger-combing out a few small knots, and she moans softly when Yara takes over, tugging lightly on a few strands, just enough that Dany’s head tilts back under the showerhead to rinse the shampoo out. Yara washes her own hair briskly while Dany gets out and wraps herself in one of the plush hotel robes.

Dinner ordered from room service, delivered, and consumed; they curl up in bed together. It’s almost too hot, they’ve been walking almost too long, for the energy required to do anything more intensive than kiss, but they manage to do that, exchanging heated honey-slow kisses. Yara nips at Dany’s ear, her jawline, down the curve of her shoulder, pushing the robe down as she goes.

“I don’t think I’ll ever stop loving the way you taste, libellule.” She murmurs into Dany’s breast, tongue darting out to curl around one rosy nipple.

Dany’s reply is lost in a sharp inhale of breath as Yara’s teeth and tongue continue travelling down her body. Yara shifts to move one of Dany’s legs over her shoulder, pausing place a gentle kiss on her instep. She trails her hand down Dany’s inner thigh, feeling the muscles tense as she leans down to taste the soft skin there. Dany reaches down, puts a hand on her shoulder. She pauses, looking up at the woman laid out before her. Dany’s hand skims down her arm to her own hand, and she grips it, pulling Yara up until she is hovering above her. Dany wraps her leg around Yara’s and in one swift krav maga style move, flips them so Yara is on her back with Dany straddling her.

Yara arches an eyebrow but doesn’t object. Dany smirks, slides down Yara’s body until they are in the complete reversal of their previous positioning. She puts her mouth on Yara and Yara throws her head back, body arched as she feels a tingle of pleasure crawling up her spine. The heat of summer and the giddy ecstasy of being on their honeymoon has heightened every feeling so that it doesn’t take long before Yara is tumbling over the precipice.

* * *

 

Dany steps out onto the balcony behind Yara and wraps her arms around her wife, leaning forward to rest her chin on Yara’s shoulder. They stand together quietly watching the sun set over the water. Their hotel is near enough to the quay that they have a clear view of the shifting light falling across the face of the clocktower.

Yara turns around in the embrace, and Dany smiles up at her. “You’re missing the colours, ma salière.” She murmurs.

“I’ve got the most beautiful woman in Canada in front of me, I can handle missing one sunset.” Yara replies, tilting down to tenderly kiss her wife. Her wife, the word seems no less magical now, two days after their wedding. She doesn’t think she’ll ever get sick of it.

Dany hums into the kiss. “I suppose there will be others.”

Yara moves behind Dany, pulls her back so she is leaning into Yara’s embrace, and presses a kiss into Dany’s hair. They stay like that, watching until the sun dips below the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> French:  
> Crèmerie - ice cream parlour  
> Libellule - dragonfly  
> Ma salière - literal translation is my saltshaker, basically Dany calls Yara her salt queen.


End file.
